Gilbert Stein
Gilbert is a character met in the town of Ruan. He's the personal secretary of Mayor Dalmore and usually accompanies him on official business. When Estelle and Joshua first arrive in the seaside town and report in at the Bracer Guild, the branch manager is unavailable due to being in a meeting upstairs. It turns out that the people he was meeting with were Gilbert and Dalmore. After finishing their meeting at the guild, Gilbert and his boss return to the mayor's estate only to find Estelle, Joshua and Kloe in a confrontation with the leaders of the Raven gang on their way there. Gilbert is quick to rush in and break up the fight though he gets very little respect from the Ravens, who don't leave the scene until they find out that Estelle and Joshua are bracers. After the gang leaders walk away, Gilbert and Dalmore introduce themselves and then leave. The morning after Mercia Orphanage burns down, Gilbert and Dalmore visit the matron at the village inn and when the conversation shifts to the fire and possible suspects, Gilbert is quick to point out the Raven gang as prime suspects. Dalmore loudly scolds him for making accusations without evidence to back them up, but unbeknownst to the people in the room, Clem overheard the conversation and Estelle, Joshua and Kloe end up having to go after him to save him from getting hurt by the gang members. After the battle in the Raven hideout, Estelle and Joshua are forced off the arson case by Agate and end up shifting their attention to several other jobs, one of them including a theft case that Gilbert commissioned. When Estelle, Joshua and Kloe arrive at the Dalmore estate, Gilbert informs them that a valuable candelabrum has been stolen and that a note with a riddle has been left behind, suggesting that the thief wasn't in it for the money. He helps the bracers decipher part of the riddle and then sends them on their way, urging them not to spend any more time searching the estate itself. When the bracers manage to locate the missing candelabrum, Gilbert's present alongside the mayor when it's returned. Gilbert also accompanies the mayor to the school festival although unlike most occasions when he accompanies his employer he doesn't stick by his employer's side, wandering the campus on his own instead. Another, darker, side of Gilbert is revealed when Matron Theresa is robbed on her way back from the school festival and Estelle, Joshua, Kloe and Agate track her assailants to the Varenne Lighthouse. After fighting their way past the mind-controlled Raven gang, the bracers discover Gilbert who's gleefully explaining to two special ops soldiers from the Intelligence Division that the orphanage being burned down and the matron being robbed were part of a plan to remove her and her wards from the area so expensive resort homes could be built in the orphanage's place. When he finds out that the bracers have overheard everything he said, he orders the special ops to kill them, which they fail to do. Defeated and cornered, the special ops turn on Gilbert, shooting him in the leg to indicate that they mean business and then threatening the unconcious lighthouse keeper. Though the special ops get away, the Ravens and Gilbert are captured and locked in Manoria's windmill shed. Though the Ravens are cleared of wrong-doing, Gilbert is imprisoned in Leiston Fortress together with Mayor Dalmore. During his introduction, it's mentioned that Gilbert is a former student of Jenis Royal Academy and during the festival he mentions treasuring the memories of his former school as well as his time in the dorms, where there used to be rumors of a ghost roaming the campus. While Gilbert comes across as friendly and personable at first, one of the maids at the Dalmore estate mentions that Gilbert is rather weak-willed and quick to cave under pressure, which is also reinforced when the special ops turn on him, causing him to pathetically beg them not to shoot him. When he's revealed as one of the people involved in the arson case, a crueler side of his personality is shown that's missing from many other antagonists in the game. While Dalmore is later revealed to have been a victim of mental manipulation himself, the jury's still out on whether Gilbert was controlled or a willing participant. Relations Gilbert is an employee of Mayor Dalmore and a colleague of Flora, Dominique, Dario, Viego and Gartner Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Ruan) Category:NPCs (Jenis Royal Academy) Category:NPCs (Chapter 2 FC)